


In Which Ahsoka Talks a Bit More

by AnimaticDream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaticDream/pseuds/AnimaticDream
Summary: ~"As she looked upon the eye of the man that was once her master, her friend and brother, she couldn't help but wonder if this was just the Force saying fuck you to her. That golden eye, filled with nothing but pure anger and rage, hurt her soul more than anything else she has ever known."Takes place during Twilight of the Apprentice, with a bit of a twist.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	In Which Ahsoka Talks a Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! This is the first Story I'm writing for this account. I don't know if I want to make this into a continuation of just leave it a One shot. That's for future me to explore, however, and for you guys to find out. Right now, though, I hope you all enjoy this!

The tension that simmered between them was palpable, suffocating her and her heart. It was like an ocean of pure black sludge had neared her, drowning out her light. Ahsoka didn't want this, for it to be this way! Why in the force was it this way?! Why?!? As she looked upon the eye of the man that was once her master, her friend and brother, she couldn't help but wonder if this was just the Force saying fuck you to her. That golden eye, filled with nothing but pure anger and rage, hurt her soul more than anything else she has ever known.

"Anakin..?" She muttered out loud as if her own body wanted her to know what her master had truly become. This... Shell of a monster that now covered the body of Anakin Skywalker, the one that struck absolute fear into the souls of billions made her realize that in that moment, there was no turning back, not with this. There was no running away, no leaving him behind. No, no she wouldn't do it... Not this time.

They stared at each other, the roar of the cracking lightning whipped throughout the ancient sith temple, walls and bricks fell around them but yet unmoved they were. The strained eye of her former master never moved, and neither did hers. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to that fateful day 16 years ago.. to maul. To what he said to her…"Maul was right." She said loudly and determined, breaking the silence between her and the sith Lord. "You know that, when I had fought Maul all those years ago on Mandalore, he told me that Sidious had been grooming you for your role as a sith lord.. to be his apprentice.." 

She focused on him and only on him. Her words trying to get unstuck from her throat as she felt his anger rise in the force, but she met that anger with her own sadness and grief. "I had... Refused to believe it, at the time, refuse the notion that my master could ever become a Sith, because I believed in him more than anything else! More than anyone else!!" Her voice becoming that of a yell, screaming at the brooding figure in front of her, all the while tears began to streak down her face. "He was the man that I loved and held more dear than anyone else in this galaxy… The guy who I trusted more than that of the Force!! The one who'd be there for me no matter What! So tell me why did it become like this, tell me why this happened!! Tell me why are you LIKE THIS ANAKIN?!!"

She choked on the sob in her throat as it came out from her mouth. She wasn't going to stop this, no. If this was her final time with Anakin, she wanted, no, NEEDED to know what happened. Know how it turned out like this. know why he had turned into this.. demon.

The Sith Lord that was across from her was somewhat surprised by the outburst from Anakin's former apprentice. Here she was, Ahsoka Tano, breaking down in front of him as the temple broke apart around them. In all his years as a Sith Lord, he's heard pleas for death, pleas and begging to live, but asking why and how this happened... to him? This was a first. Maybe he should tell her... maybe...No, she was just another pawn, another puppet that was used to turn him, and he would get his revenge either way. Today, Ahsoka Tano dies. 

With that thought out of the way, in his pool of suffering and anger he lit his lightsaber, the red glow shining across the black helmet he wore. Ahsoka watched as the blade in the dark Lord's hands snapped to life. The rage she felt from him, making her feel like a speck of dust in the force, drowning in his anger... But she wouldn't, no, refused to back down without an answer.

"So this is your answer Anakin? To cut me down in response to your past?" She spoke with earnestness as the tears swallowed her vision. "To just let me die?"

"I destroyed Anakin Skywalker. The same way I shall destroy you." Vader said with anger in his voice. He begins to approach her, with the intent to kill, and the intent to hunt. She brought out her blades again, the bright light from them drowning out the crimson red of his. And they met, the searing heat of the blades clashing against each other, the burning light flashing all kinds of colors as the whines of the lightsabers grew louder.. Vader, the more aggressive, brought his saber up and down repeatedly, forcing Ahsoka to back up. She pushed back, however, refusing to let him continue. She sidestepped the next swing, feeling the heat of the crimson red saber as it passed by her. Her own swords were brought up in a side swipe that were blocked with ease. As this happened, she again stared into his eye, his orange glowing sith eye, the one that used to be such a beautiful blue... She missed that blue... Missed those eyes... And more than anything else, missed him.

They both pushed on each other, the heat smoldering hot as they let the red and white clash again in a cacophony of hissing and screeching. She had to talk, talk to him, she wouldn't let this end, not now."Anakin... What happened, to you, to Obiwan?.. to Padmé?!"

As she let the last word lose from her mouth, she felt his anger skyrocket, and before she could do anything, Vader used the force to grab her by the throat and squeezed. "YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN. TODAY, YOU WILL DIE!" He slowly lifted her off the ground until she was his height, and turned off his lightsaber as he forced her into his hand, face to face and held her there. Now, one piece of His past will be gone, he won't let her get to what remains of Him. Slowly, he was going to watch her suffer, just as he had.

She choked and spurted, the clenching of her windpipe brought nothing but pain. But all she could do was look her former master in the eye.. and try to talk. She wasn't done, refused to be. She grabbed on the wrist of the hand that held her, and formed enough oxygen to speak. "An...akin.. what… what..ever you did.. what you... Ha..ve done.. I forgive... You.." As she tried to talk, her vision grew darker, but the light from his eyes grew brighter in that darkness. She refused to let that die, even if the tears that stung her eyes covered it or the darkness that grew around, she would still look.. and at that point Ahsoka realized that Vader was shaking. She had to keep going, even if she dies… even if she leaves behind this body...if she could just... Try "I.. I forgive you.. for every... thing.. and I.. I'm... sorry. . sky...guy... I... Still... Believe...in..yo..,"

He tightened his grip on her neck. She couldn't breath, she couldn't talk, and it was growing so dark... She should… just let it take her.. it would be.. so easy...it was time. With what she thought was her final will in the force, she touched upon her old connection with Anakin, hoping that he might feel it, even a little... 'I'm sorry Anakin... I should have stayed with you and.. I.. I hope we'll see each other soon... again...goodbye…' 

In her own darkness, with that last word she sent through the Force, she smiled and let whatever tears were left flow… Knowing that she'd be one with the Force soon. She thanked the Force, for everything, for everyone she met, for the life she lived and the relationships she had.. 

Anakin… thank you.. for everything.

...

No

No .. Ahsoka

No.. no NO

NOOOOOO

A sudden blast of fury and despair blasted Ahsoka through the Force as she woke back up from her near death. She realized that she could breathe again, and that she was laying on the ground. Ahsoka opened her eyes wide as she looked at her surroundings, at Vader. He held his head as he screamed into the temple, shaking back and forth, yelling and thrashing about. The Force itself trembled and shook as if a battle was raging inside. It was the black blade of the dark side, she could feel, clashing with a white light so bright it hurt. At the source of the battle, was Vader. No.. wait.. 

Could it be? Could it be Anakin? Was he fighting with himself? Did she get through to him? Had he been hiding away inside his dark soul?.. no no, no more speculation, now was not the time to think, it was time to act. She pushed on that bright light through the force, letting him know she was still there, alive, and letting him know she won't ever leave, not again. Never. Again. The brightness grew brighter as she joined in, and pushed upon the darkness that had kept her master down for so long. The sickening, oozing darkness screamed at them, fought with them for control with everything it had... But it was too late. Ahsoka and Anakin together, were too much for the darkness as they pushed upon it's black shell and sent it back into the force from where it came, and kept pushing, until it was all gone. Until Darth Vader was gone.. until Anakin Skywalker was all that remained.

She smiled again as she felt him smile too, through the old rugged mask that was once Vader's face. The booms and cracks of the temple didn't even bother them as they realized what had just happened, as she realized what just happened. 

She brought him back .. she really did... 

"H... Haha hahaha... Heh.. Anakin... Are you there?"

.The Dark figure walked over to where she was and knelt down beside her. The eyes behind the mask stared at her, and she stared back into them... Into the bright blue eyes she held so dear a long time ago. "Y..yeah." He said with the dark voice that didn't belong to him at all. " I'm here Ahsoka." He peered down at her, smiling as he grabbed her hand with his. "I'm back." He couldn't feel her warmth, but he knew it was there. He looked around and sighed. "We have to get out of here Ahsoka, now, the whole temple will explode soon. Can you stand?" Ahsoka moved her legs around to feel them and nodded. She slurred out the words that she tried to spill from her mouth." I'm going to need support... and...I think you do too."

He nodded in agreement and pulled her up with her hand. The tension in his arm pained him greatly, the connections to the out of date cybernetics ached. They wrapped their arms around each other for support and they began to walk to the entrance. The old black armor that wrapped around Anakin clanked and dragged as they limped, his cape torn. The cracks and booms of the energy building up behind them shook through the ancient structure, causing rubble and debris to fall around and on top of them. Anakin, ragged and with heavy breathing, used the force to keep the debris from hitting. The light from the entrance shining on their bodies as they walked towards it, casting dark, extended shadows back into the temple. Ahsoka leaned into the dark suit that once belonged to Darth Vader, coughing and taking deep breaths. They were almost there, almost outside, almost in the light. Just a few more weak steps. Just a few more! With their souls in the force beating together as one, they pushed themselves outside as a loud boom could be heard behind them, knocking them to the ground. A wave of dust and dirt billowing out from the entrance. 

...

They made it.

They were alive. 

Anakin was back. 

... Anakin WAS BACK!

As they laid together on the ground, a chorus of coughs and groans coming from them, Ahsoka looked over at a suit, a suit that had longed terrified the galaxy for years, now broken and torn. At what it revealed underneath. At Anakin Skywalker, who, with his deep blue eyes, stared back at her. Into her soul, into the force. A new, bright light shone from him now, so bright it hurt to sense. A new beacon in the darkness..

"Heh."

Then they laughed, together, at themselves, the galaxy, at everything. 

They were together, and that's all that mattered now.

"Welcome back, Sky guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed that, and let me know if I should continue this or not yeah?


End file.
